The Rift of Gearport (Free Join Rp)
Plot Gearport, a steampunk city where dreams come true even if it is something as dangerous as time travel. A group of citizens take it upon themselves to protect the time stream in the secret organization called Cronoford. This organization works behind the scenes influencing government,currency and foreign issues. But on the other hand there is another organization who seek out to rewrite history in their own image. For selfish gains like money, power, or even just to rid of their enemies. This group is called the Darkgear, rouges who dwell in the city's underbelly. Your character is new to this city with dreams of seeing the wonders of time travel for the first time. Word gets around to both organizations. Path1 The Cronoford Your character chooses the path of defense and help Axel protect the flow of time from the twisted gains of the Darkgear. You will be given a Time gem, a magical gear with power to transcend timelines, And the nickname Time Jumper as given to all its members over 2 years. Path2 The Darkgear You choose the Path of disruption and use the Time Gem given to you by the Dark gear for your selfish gains. But beware the Cronoford will try to stop your plans, either its for power or riches or just to change en event in your favor. As said before you will be given a Time Gem along with the nickname Time Reaper as given to all its members. over 2 years. Rules # you can use magic but don't go overboard this is a steampunk rp where magic doesn't really exist or at least not a perused interest. # There is no neutral so you will have to pick a side eventually, or you won't be able to get a Time Gear. # You characters can die, be trapped in a different time, or be vaporized in the time stream due to losing their time gear. # you can swear just don't go too far with it # Only those with Time Gears can travel through time. The Cronoford Time Jumper Axel Phoebe Adella Theodosia Mallece Fredrick Ward Issac The lost Hugh the Wolf The Darkgear Algernon Ivan Cobblepot Rebecca Ava Cobblepot Asonja the Hedgehog (Used Random Chance to pick because of indecisiveness) Act1 Off the Train Your character steps off a train facing the mechanical gates of a city with the Name Gearport on top. The town seems very lively . The smell of food from market place filled the air as citizens roam around doing their daily routines. A man in a purple suit waves at the visitors. "Welcome to Gearport! Head to the city square where I, the mayor will formally greet you all to our wonderful city!" As the new comers gathered in the square a group of people gathered behind the mayor. " Welcome one and all to the wonderful city of Gearport! We have a few tour guides here for you,so don't be afraid to ask them any questions that you may have. We also have several hotels for you to stay in until you can get a stable income, persay." Issac the Lost Issac, with his round sunlight shield and sword on his back, his bottomless box attached to his belt, goes to one of the tour guides. "excuse me, could you show me the way to a place I can rest?" He asked. " They are right over there." A black hedgehog pointed to the left. The hotel building looked oddly colored, maybe it was to stand out to the elegant buildings surrounding it. "Thank you sir." Issac says as he walks over to it. "what a interesting city, I wonder if this is really the place" he then wonders. The other newcomers walked over like one giant mob. Issac quickly goes to the check in counter. "1 room please, any room will do" Issac asks. "Right away sir, and if you don't mind me saying but that sure is a odd fashion choice." The clerk said taking out a sign in book. "Name please?" (hello?) (im here) "what do you mean?" Issac asked. "meh, anyways I am Issac." "I-s-sac ok your room is 517 and heres your key." The clerk hands him the key. He takes the key. "thank you" He says and walks to his room, into his room, puts his bag onto the bed, and then leaves to explore the town. "hey there your new right?" A green hedgehog with glasses called to Issac. "why yes, yes I am." Issac says turning to the green hedgehog. "Well allow me to welcome you to Gearport by letting you in on a little secret." The Green hedgehog extended his hand for a handshake. "Gearport is famous for finding out the myth of time travel. Thats why most of these people came here to get a glimpse of it. Thats why your here too right?" He shakes his hand. "well sorta, I mostly came here to spread the word of jolly cooperation find recruits for the army of the sun, but now that I hear time travel, im interested, tell me more if you could please." Issac asked. "Looks like we have another nut job." The Green hedgehog whispered to himself. "Well right this way friend and I'll show you how it's done. The Green hedgehog lead Issac down an alley. "Now the thing Gearport uses to time travel are called Time gears." The Green hedgehog held up a skull that seemed to be glowing with dark energy. "That seems like its a cursed object. Are you sure thats such a good idea?" Issac asked confused. "Cause it could kill us" he then adds. "I traveled through time with this. I assure its not cursed so wanna join our organization and you'll get one yourself?" The Green hedgehog says putting it away. "seems tempting, but I already have something like that." Issac says pulling out a yellow stone. "BEHOLD! a sunstone, these allow me to do my traveling, that is actually how I got here." He then adds with a voice filled with pride. (sorry, I think you should consult Brundikai first.) "Wow that really neat, come we must show the rest of my friends." The Green hedgehog put a hand on Issac's shoulder leading him down the alley. "Trying to trick foreigners again Cobblepot." A voice sounded from behind them. The black hedgehog that helped Issac find the inn stood at the opening. "Mr. Issac please get away from him he's dangerous." Asonja the Hedgehog Asonja had fixed his trench coat, giving a rather neutral and blank look on his face. He asked no questions, nor said a single thing during the trip. "Hey there." A black hedgehog went up to greet Asonja. "Uhm...hello?" He answers with some bits of confusion, like the other hedgehog could see Asonja's existence. "...May I help you?" "Actually no but I can help you. The Inn is right over there you might want to head there get settled in and then you can explore our wonderful city." The Black Hedgehog pointed to a building that didn't seem to fit along with the other buildings. "...Sure thing." He says, gets up, and heads to the inn. He didn't think much of anything that was going to happen, but was just a bit confused on why he went on this trip in the first place. "Hey buddy over here." A voice called to Asonja. "Did you know that the main reason people come to our city is to experience the wonder of time travel?" Asonja stopped for a moment. "Time travel...? Time travel is extremely dangerous in itself. Who knows what could happen if the slightest thing changes?" He didn't look at the guy either. "That's a misconception affecting the past will have no affect on the future." A Green hedgehog came out of an alley. "would you like to see?" He held out a machine gear it was glowing with dark energy. "I'm...sure I don't wish to..." He replies, uncertain. "Even I'm fearful of doing it for myself. But, if what you say is true...that's a different explanation." "It can give you, money, power, fame, anything you want. Come join the Darkgear we use time time travel respectfully." The Green hedgehog said putting the gear away. He stood there, contemplating the decision. "That doesn't sound half bad. I suppose I could try it out..." "Don't believe his lies!" The Black hedgehog that helped Asonja earlier stood at the entrance of the alley. "Trying to fool foreigners again Cobblepot." "Axel.." The Green hedgehog sneered. "I prefer you not to use my last name. But non the less he already chosen my guild." "Kind sir, Algernon lies through his teeth. The Darkgear are an evil group who want to destroy all of time by opening the door to the Vault of Time! You Musn't join them!" Axel pleaded. "...Why would I listen to you, Axel?" Asonja sneered a bit, probably thinking of the wrong Axel. "This could be my chance to get the power I need, and you're stopping me already? I mean, I did betray you several times and eventually come back, but THIS time I have a good feeling about what's going to happen if I join in." "What are you talking about? This is the first time we met. ANYWAY joining them won't give you power they're only in it for themselves. If all of time is destroyed you'll die aswell!" Axel pleaded more. He rolls his eyes and looks back at the Green Hedgehog. "Whatever. Go on, I'm listening." "Just go down these steps it will take you to the underbelly of Gearport where our base is. I'll catch up with you." Algernon said. Asonja looked at this different Axel and saluted. "Later." He then went down the steps with no hesitation. "You lose another one Kiowa." Algernon laughed as he went down the stairs. "Soon you'll lose Deus." "Lose one gain two Cobblepot" Axel walked off in a huff. Asonja had completely walked down the stairs, stretching out his legs for a moment. Algernon joined him down. "Now follow me we have much to talk about." He led Asonja to a warehouse with the words Gearport steel mill crossed out. Asonja followed along respectively, saying nothing the whole time. "Here your very own time Gear! Welcome to the Darkgear, Greygear." Algernon walked in the warehouse. "Oh..thank you." He takes the Time Gear, examining it for a moment. "Hurry up we don't have all day." Algernon barked. "W-wait, what do you want me to do with this?" Asonja asked, in need of instructions. "Nothing right now you don't even know how to work it. Our grand master wants to see you." "...Right." Asonja then puts the gear away in his trench coat. "Where is he?" "Over here." A Grey weasel with a white bread sat on a Bronze chair. "I am the Re-writer of Time, Ulysses Bronze." "Greetings." Asonja walked over to greet. "Asonja, at your service." "Right now not to waste anytime, I'll send you on your first mission. With Algernon by your side you will disrput a certain part of history. any part you choose. doesn't matter to me." Ulysses said. "And if you meet an annoying hedgehog, he has the center piece of all time gears, Deus. That piece is the key that I need to open the door of time." Ulysses clenched his fist. "Now leave me I have to take my meds." Category:Brudikai222 Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Time travelers